brodiesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Saints of Apocrypha
SAINTS OF APOCRYPHA Observation Levels An Observation Level, or OL, represents a general threat level as classed by Enoch and Sons. Ascending levels may cover people with the potential to cause massive amounts of damage and threaten the secrecy surrounding Powered individuals. Offices 0-15 are equipped to handle threats up to around OL8 at the very most individually before requesting reinforcements from other E&S members. To combat these threats, the organisation also employs numerous PI's in combat alongside traditional armed personnel. These individuals are often deemed trustworthy enough to use powers usually warranting imprisonment or worse in the field. *0 - Non-Powered. *1-2 - Benign or fully-controlled powers, easily dealt with. *3-4 - Potentially destructive powers; a cause for concern. *5-6 - Powers demanding immediate action, be it termination or imprisonment. *8 - Extreme threat; little/no chance of peaceful negotiation, possible multi-office alert required. *9 - Incredibly dangerous, warranting worldwide mobilisation of E&S Personnel to stop at all costs. *10 - None yet documented; likely impossible to fight against. Enoch and Sons Officially founded in 1884, Enoch and Sons was originally a courier service designed to ferry important items worldwide and saw usage by many of the world's rich and powerful for their discretion and high security. In reality, the organisation's true purpose is to oversee and control the 'Powered Individual Phenomena', as put forth in a secretive paper by its erstwhile founder, Benjamin Enoch. While it saw some monetary support by a network of wealthy aristocrats and scientists who were privy to the PI secret, E&S was soon able to stand on its own as it created a string of offices across the entire planet. By the early 20th Century, they were seen as protectors of the unsuspecting public and had come into contact with secret societies of magic users and semi-mythological creatures that it sought to hide from the rest of the planet. Remaining as a strong yet neutral party throughout both world wars, Enoch and Sons employs tens of thousands of legitimate employees worldwide to run its transport and packaging business, while a select few hundred stand guard against the PIP. With an extraordinarily shadowy leadership after the Second World War's end, orders are transmitted from 'Office 0' once a PI is discovered and any threats are to be dealt with accordingly. Rapid technological advancements at the start of the 21st Century have forced E&S to constantly adapt as the number of emerging PI's has rapidly increased in recent years. Now fighting to maintain their cloak of secrecy as they move to end this century-long battle, Enoch and Sons' future seems murky at this point, if there is one at all. Groups E&S Office 12 Staff (North-East USA) #Shaun Romano - Office Head, Causality Perception (OL: 3) #Francis Maine - Deputy Office Head, Disintegration (OL: 3) #Martin Kay- Pilot (OL: 0) #Irene Grey - Negotiator, Inner World Creation (OL: 2) #Makari Omer - Assistant Negotiator (OL: 0) #Jon Rolfsson - Senior Protector (OL: 0) #Earl Mann - Protector (OL: 0) #Ivor Swannick - Protector (OL: 0) #Trista Orli - Protector (OL: 0) #Horace Smith - Accountant, Extra-Sensory Perception (OL: 1) Other E&S Personel #Rolf Karlsson - Office 4 Head, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Stamina bursts (OL: 4) #Asif Mahmood - Office 7 Head, Knowledge Projection (OL: 1) #Elspeth Dunn - Office 0 Senior Staff, Psychic Attacks, Telepathy, Supernatural Detection (OL: 5) The Angel Agency #Araqiel (Gottfried von Mannheim) ♂ - Semi-Immortality, Gravity Manipulation, Ferrokinetic Wing Manifestation, Time Reduction, Ergokinetic Blade Construction (OL: 8) #Armaros (Zachary Freeman) ♂ - Flight, Energy Drain, Disassembly (OL: 6) #Azazael (Ajit Khurmi) ♂ - Supernatural Swordsmanship, Supernatural Speed, (OL: 6) #Gadreel (Ramana Khurmi) ♀ - Irreversible Destruction, Absolute Attack, Enhanced Marksmanship (OL: 7) #Bezaliel (Elias Baumann) ♂ - Shadow Mimicry, Shadow Marionette, Shadow Mutilation (OL: 5) #Baraqel (Amelia Zahn) ♀ - Electricity Generation (OL: 4) #Chazaqiel (John Luce) ♂ - Cloud Manipulation, Cloud Flight, Mental Hallucination (OL: 3) #Kokabiel (Jun Hea-Jin) ♀ - Command Inducement (OL:5) The Ninety-Eighth Coven #Mother #Sister #Sister #Daughter The Eight Heralds #The First -「‡」 - Power Bestowment (OL: 9) #Gatekeeper - 「דּ」- Nightmare Manifestation (OL:8) - Neutralised in 1970 by E&S #The Beast -「ʔ」- ????? #World - 「⚉」- ????? #Other -「Σ」- ????? #Treasurer - 「ʒ」- ????? #The Aleph -「א」- ????? #「 」 - ????? CASE FILES #THE WEREWOLF (OL: 3) - Lycanthrope Physiology #THE ARTIST (OL: 2) - Artistic Creation #MISTER INVINCIBLE (OL: 4) - Reactive Invulnerability, Enhanced Strength #VAMPIRES (OL: 3) - Vampire Physiology, (Blood Consumption Night Vision Enhanced Regeneration, Semi-Immortality, Enhanced Strength, Weakness to Sunlight) #THE VIRTUOSO (OL: 2) Music Manupulation #THE VALLEY (OL: 3) Valley Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Grass Manipulation, Animal Control #HUNGER (OL: 5) Matter Ingestion, Consumptive Biological Regeneration, Elastic Jaws #THE JUDGE (OL: 4) Lie Detection, Truth Inducement, Punishment, Peak Human Accuracy #CYBERPHILE (OL: 6) - Digital Form, Data Manipulation, Electricity Mimicry, Hacking Intuition, Computer Interaction, Technology Manipulation #THE ANGEL AGENCY (OL: 8) #THE SAO PAULO RIPPER (OL: 6) - Skin Removal. Murderous Possession #E PLURIBUS UNUM (OL: 8) - Planeswalking, Flame Manipulation (Combustion Inducement, Pyrokinetic Flight, Pyrokinetic Constructs, Fire Absorption, Pyroportation,), Electrical Beam Emission, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Portal Creation #THE HUNTER OF MAN (OL: 6) - Predator Instinct, Enhanced Senses, Long-Range Tracking, Prehensility, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Petrification Breath #THE LAST COVEN (OL: 7) - Spell Casting, Plant Manipulation #ENDLESS WATCH (OL: 8) - Razor Hand, Vector Manipulation #TO KNOW EVERYTHING (OL: 9) Character Storylines I had some vague, probably never to be realised ideas about SoA being a visual novel or something, so perhaps these would be the routes? Irene would still be the protagonist in each, and they'd likely be stepping stones towards a greater plot/ending later on. Dunno if it'd be a romance thing or just character involvement. * * *Everyday Monsters - After Trista Orli is infected with Lycanthropy, Irene discovers this and tries to help her cope with the situation while hiding it from the E&S higher-ups. Eventually she would be exposed and the pair would have to go on the run to find a way to cure Trista by any means necessary. *